The present subject matter relates generally to the conditioning of a sporting goods article. More particularly the present subject matter relates to shaping, forming, or breaking-in at least part of a lacrosse stick.
A lacrosse stick is an article adapted for playing lacrosse. It is sometimes desirable to soften, shape, break-in, or otherwise condition at least part of the head of the lacrosse stick to soften the mesh, or form a pocket in the mesh, or to otherwise make it effective or improve its effectiveness at performing the function of catching, carrying, or throwing a lacrosse ball.
It remains desirable to provide a method and apparatus for conditioning a lacrosse stick.